Sleepover wars
by X.Q
Summary: The Flock has a sleepover! And I'm in it! Rated T for language


**Marcie: Okay okay, this is just a story I decided to out together while watching Narnia but still enjoy~ oh and today we have Max and... WTF I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!**

**Max: What?**

**Dylan: -runz out onto stage-**

**Max and Marcie: TAHTS IT WHO PUT THIS SCRIPT TOGETHER?**

**Marcie: Oh wait... I did! -runz away-**

**Dylan: Marcie owns nothing btw the blue star girl from the dawn treader is cute :3**

**Marcie: I own myself I'm in this too!**

**Sleepover wars~**

Max looked at herself in the mirror. This was going to be the biggest challenge for her ever.

She sighed, pushed a headband into her hair, and put on some slippers.

She walked out to see a sign that read ...:::Girls only Sleepover (Boys sleepover in Iggy's room):::... The girls would arrive soon. It wasn't Max's idea it was Ella's.

"Pretzels, M&Ms, Chocolate, Chips, and soda." Max counted off as Total walked by "Hey Max can you hand me a M&M?" he asked looking at Akila "Total no." Max laughed at the joke she made.

Ella walked in followed by Nudge and a few puppies "waddle waddle waddle" One of the puppies said lifting his little white wings to fly "waddle waddle" it said again flapping the wings.

"Tofu... You're not waddling you're flying..." (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry I'm hungry ;( ) The doorbell went off the guests were here.

Fang was like the body guard at an exclusive party. He took the list and looked at it before. Opening the door "Name? Age? Who invited you?" he asked the girls in front of him.

"Jessica. 13. Nudge"

"Come on in."

"Alice. 16. Max."

"come in"

"Melody. 12. Ella."

"come on in"

"Marcie. 13. Iggy."

"Marcie! We haven't seen you since like... Four years!"

"Whateverz why'd you guys invite me?"

"MARCIELINE RAY ELIZABETH!" a voice yelled at Marcie "oh crap..." She said running away as she was chased by Angel, of course, Marcie stood no change next to Angels mind control powers.

"A-n-g-e-l i-I've missed you by the w-way c-can't b-breathe." "sorry.." Angel apologized to the girl.

The doorbell went off again. "Jes. 17. Fang." the boy said "welcome to our home." Fang said as the rest of the people showed up

"Braire. 14. Marcie."

"Welcome to the flocks home Braire." Marcie said smiling at her. "Um Marc who's this?"

Max asked "Oh this is Braire she's part of my flock along with Nick, Brittney, Kaylee, Shadow and X." She replied to max smiling showing pointed teeth. "Nex. 15. Iggy."

"come in."

"Nec. 12. Gazzy."

"come on in."

"Nev. 18. Fang."

"welcome."

"Kairi. 14. Ella."

"come in."

"Nick, Brit, Kaylee, Shadow and X. 19, 12, 17, 18, 14. Marcie, Ella, Max, Fang, and Gazzy." The oldest boy said pointing at the people behind him. The boy was 19, he had a baseball cap , brown hair, and brown eyes he was wearing a red T-shirt and black pants.

The next girl was 12 looked exactly like Nick it was obvious they were siblings.

The next girl was 17 blonde hair blue eyes, she was wearing all black.

The next was a boy 18 he was wearing all black even his hair was black his eyes looked black to.

The next one 14 the gender was unknown it had pink hair and was wearing a red hoodie with earphones on it.

They all looked at Marcie the 13 year old girl who had white hair with a white flower and red eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. "okay that's everyone right?" She asked looking at Max and Fang "yep" they muttered. "thirteen people in all..." Angel said clinging to Marcie like a child to a teddy bear.

"okay then Boys to Iggys room. Girls stay here." Nudge said as everyone split. Kairi, Nec, Nick, Shadow, Nev, and Jess went with Fang to Iggys room. While Brit, Kaylee, Braire, Alice, Melody and Marcie stayed in the room.

"where do I go?" X muttered under its breathe his/her pink hair floated in front of the face.

"X stay with us." Ella said smiling and patting a spot next to her.

X sat down and smiled. _This is going to be a long night..._ Max thought to herself.

*********HELLO! I'm your magic scene changer! To the boys room!*********

"I say we play Call of duty." Iggy said smiling as he sat next to Jes. "Dude you can't your blind." Fang said back

Iggy smiled pulled out the game and pushed it into the wii. "let's go you and me Fang." Iggy said confidently "okay." Fang said smiling also

****Time skip: 15 minutes later****

"for a blind kid you has some skills!" Nec yelled high-giving Iggy. "Don't you forget it." He said back.

**Marcie: The chapters done now go home .**

**Dylan: so mean...**

**Marcie: -releases the Erasers on Dylan- **

**Max: Yea die Botch!**

**Marcie: Botch?**

**Max: yep.**


End file.
